ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Ultimate Take Over/Season 1 Episodes
The Ultimate Choice Pilot, Part 1: The Diagon has just arrived in Ben's world at the end of The Ultimate Enemy Part 1. Ben has already gone Ultimate Way Big and been defeated by Diagon. The episode starts out with Sir George fighting Diagon. Paradox appears and saves George, breaking the fourth wall and telling the watcher that George is going to need to be alive for "what happens this time." The episode fast fowards until Ben has just defeated Diagon. As Paradox said, this time it is different, this time, Ben chooses power... The Ultimate Choice Pilot, Part 2: Gwen, Kevin, Sir George, and Julie try to help Ben return to normal, but with the decision made, and Ben's mind made up, they are fighting a battle that they know they cannot win. Cold Shoulder When Ben goes to the Plumber's Academy to destroy it, he finds a team of young plumbers that catch his eye and make him wonder. When he digs deeper into the situation, he discovers that the necrofrigians on the team are his children. Can he destroy even them in order to complete his mission? Diamond in the Rough Vilgax returns and tries to become the new leader of the Esoterica. Then, when the heroes comes back to Earth, they discover that not Vilgax, but a new leader has taken over the Esoterica and started destroying major cities across the world. Can they stop the Esoterica using the DNA repair guns that they got back from the Incursions? Another Face in the Crowd Ben comes to Earth and all the remaining Esoterica join him as the new leader, leaving their old temporary leader as just a normal soldier. Can the heroes stop the former leader of the Esoterica from acting on his own and destroying the planet? Be Careful How You Play Your Cards Having defeated the Esoterica for now, the heroes can finally go back home, but when a mysterious new magic villains comes to Bellwood and sets the town ablaze, they heores realize that resting is something they may no longer be able to do? can they stop the unknown threat from destroying the town. Big Blue Alien The government of Kinet has noticed missing and dead civilians in the Seroaren desert they team up Julie and co. with Helen and her cousin, Sylvia to track down the two evil menaces. But there is another problem. The two menaces happen to be Ben and his new lackey, Psyphon, who have hostage aliens and a rookie plumber. Can they save the hostages while also saving Ben? Eye of the Tiger An alien beast comes to Earth looking for Ben Tennyson. When he discovers that Ben Tennyson is a villain, he teams up with him to destory the remaining heroes. With a powerful force on his side, will ben finally be able to destroy his former friends? The Knights of the Round Table With the original Forever Knights defeated, a new leader named King Arthur rises to become the Knight's new leader. Can the heroes stop him and his new knights, Sir Lancelot, Sir Galahad, Sir Gawain, Sir Lamorak, and Sir Percival from waging war on the remaining Esoterica and destroying much of the Earth? The Great Divide Ben creates a portal between the real world and Diagon's world. During a battle, the heroes get trapped between dimensions. Can they escape before it is too late? History in the Making An alien comes to Earth looking to steal its resources, but to do so he flashes Earth 100 million years into the future. Can the gang stop the alien from depleting Earh of it's resources and sending the planet to it's other doom, a collision with Mars!?!?! The Deadly Gremlin Ben gets trapped in his Jury Rigg form who has gone crazy and kills innocents of all species. When he returns to Earth he finds out that the heroes have intruded his base. With his new powers can the heroes survive Ben's wrath? The Rift The heroes return to the Origin Point and discover that the rift Ben formed in he first episode has been growing ever since. With the help of the Stellasapiens, gan they close the void? Journey to the Center of the Earth A Whole New World Three Worlds, One Planet A New Pet Rise of the Dragons The Secret of Paradox On the Top of the World The New Tail The Old Man and the Sword Universal War __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Dimensions Category:Episode Guides Category:Paperluigi ttyd